evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time
Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time is a 2003 American animated science fiction spy comedy direct-to-video film by 20th Century Fox Television Home Entertainment. It is the first film based on the Fox animated television series Kim Possible, about a crime-fighting high-school cheerleader named Kim Possible, who battles a band of time-traveling criminals. The film was directed by Steve Loter. It contains elements of action, comedy, and science fiction, and was created with a mix of traditional and computer-generated animation. The starring voices are Christy Carlson Romano as the title character and Will Friedle as her sidekick and best friend Ron Stoppable. This is the first feature-length film based on Kim Possible, followed by Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama being released in theaters in 2005. Plot Kim Possible (Christy Carlson Romano) is a high-school cheerleader and world-famous crime fighter, and Ron Stoppable (Will Friedle) is her faithful sidekick. Ron has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus (Nancy Cartwright). The film begins at the start of a new school year, but the start of a fun year is ruined when Ron finds out he's moving to Norway. Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist team up to steal the Time Monkey, a small statuette used to travel through time. With help from her computer guru Wade Load (Tahj Mowry) and her friend Monique, Kim follows the villains to Australia as they steal the body and head of the Tempus Simia idol, but the villains connect the head to the body inside the Tempus Simia's temple in Africa and they escape through the resulting vortex. Shortly afterward, Kim is visited by a large talking mole rat from the future, a descendant of Rufus named Rufus 3000, who gives Kim a time-travel device and explains that "The Supreme One" is preparing to take over the world. Meanwhile, Drakken, Killigan and Monkey Fist turn themselves into little children and travel back in time to Kim's first day in preschool in order to discourage her from becoming a crime-fighter. Posing as her schoolmates, the villains try to bully the four-year-old Kim, but she defeats them and makes friends with Ron, while the high-school-age Kim arrives to fight Shego, who has been observing her accomplices. With their preschool plot foiled, the villains turn back into adults and escape forward in time, to a day when Kim and Ron are high school freshmen. When a billionaire accidentally traps himself in the web of deadly laser beams that guard his vault, his security expert accidentally contacts Kim through her new babysitting website, and after a neighbor drives Kim and Ron to the billionaire's mansion, Kim uses her cheer-leading skills to jump through the laser beams and save the billionaire. Monkey Fist goes into the ancient past and retrieves an enormous gorilla made of living stone, which attacks Kim, but high-school-age Kim and Ron appear, and high-school Ron destroys the rock gorilla by accidentally activating the security lasers. During the fight, Shego is visited by herself from the future, who urges her to steal the time monkey. Police officers arrest Drakken, Killigan and Monkey Fist; Shego escapes with the Time Monkey into the future. Rufus 3000 then arrives and tells Kim that the Supreme One has escaped yet again. Kim is confused and Rufus 3000 reveals that the Supreme One is not Drakken, but Shego, stating that he thought it was obvious to her since Shego was the only one smart enough to successfully take over the world. Kim then activates the time portal and she, Ron, Rufus and Rufus 3000 go to twenty years into the future to stop her. In the future, Shego has become dictator of the world and enslaved the global population. Citizens are forced to dress like Shego, surveillance is extreme and invasive, free thought is forbidden, opposition to Shego is violently suppressed and every aspect of people's lives is under Shego's control. Kim and Ron are captured and sent to their old high school to be brainwashed, but are rescued by Kim's younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim, along with Rufus 3000 and an army of naked mole rats. The twins take Kim and Ron to the secret headquarters of the resistance movement, whose leader turns out to be Wade. Together, they and all of the Rufuses sneak into Shego's palace, where they fight their way past Monkey Fist, Killigan and an army of monkeys to the room where Shego keeps the Time Monkey. Shego is waiting for them however, and has Kim engage in battle with Dr. Drakken, who wears an obedience collar and has undergone genetic enhancements to make him super-humanly strong. Kim's old friend Monique breaks into the palace to assist her, but the two are eventually overpowered, while Jim, Tim, Wade and Rufus 3000 are captured by Killigan. After encouragement from Drakken about supervillain monologues, Shego reveals that she separated Kim and Ron by making money in the dot-com bubble, buying the company that Ron's mother worked for and having her transferred to Norway, her reason being that while together, Kim and Ron actually made a decent team, but if they were apart, they couldn't stop her. In his anger at having to live in Norway and the destruction of his favorite nacho restaurant, Ron throws Drakken across the room. The pillars that hold up the palace ceiling collapse and the Time Monkey falls to the floor and breaks, undoing all the effects of the Time Monkey. This causes Kim, Ron and Rufus to float through a time gate and travel back to the first scene of the film, at the end of their first school day. At the moment when the first time disturbance occurred, a wave of temporal distortion washes over Kim and Ron, and when the moment has passed, the world has been restored to its original state and the two teens have lost all memory of the film's events, except Ron knows he hates meat cakes but doesn't know why. Voice cast Main article: List of Kim Possible characters * Christy Carlson Romano as Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible * Will Friedle as Ronald "Ron" Stoppable * Dakota Fanning as Preschool Kim * Harrison Fahn as Preschool Ron * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Michael Dorn as Rufus 3000, a hyper-evolved futuristic descendent of Rufus. * Tahj Mowry as Wade Load * Michael Clarke Duncan as Future Wade * Nicole Sullivan as Shego. She becomes a domination-hungry ruler in the future. * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken. He becomes Shego's slave in the future. * Tom Kane as Monkey Fist * Brian George as Duff Killigan * Gary Cole as Dr. James Timothy Possible * Jean Smart as Dr. Ann Possible * Shaun Fleming as Jim and Tim Possible * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Future Jim and Future Tim Possible * Raven-Symoné as Monique * Vivica A. Fox as Future Monique * Kirsten Storms as Bonnie Rockwaller * Kelly Ripa as Future Bonnie Rockwaller, one of Shego's minions. * Frank Welker as animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Gadgets * Kimunicator - The communication device Kim uses to speak to Wade or Ron throughout the world. It is her most used gadget in the show. When Ron moves away to Norway, she gives him his very own "Ronnuicator". * Chrono Manipulator - Rufus 3000 had given Kim a watch-like bracelet which is "her ticket to time travel". She can tear open a circular blue portal through time itself. * Scooter - What Kim and Monique used to track down Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist and Killigan in Australia. * Juvinator - A device that caused decelerated aging. Drakken, Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan used it to become toddlers to infiltrate past four-year-old Kim's Preschool. * Grappling Hooks - A red hairdryer that contains an endless supply of grappling hooks that enable Kim to scale walls from a distance. Production The idea of a Kim Possible ''film was first suggested while ''Kim Possible was being planned out. The ability to do a film was made possible because the rights to the show is owned by 20th Century Fox. Many of the cast from the Kim Possible all reprised their respective roles. The film was first announced by 20th Century Fox in December 2002 for a late 2003 release straight-to-video under the title Kim Possible: Adventures in Time. Two months later, it was retitled Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, which was described as "a mixture between Kim Possible and A Wrinkle in Time". Release The film was released on DVD and VHS on December 2, 2003.